EXO Sehun Luhan Love
by baboNamja
Summary: Luhan galau karen setelah Showcase di CHINA ,, dia dan Suaminya SEHUN akan Berpisah dalam waktu yang lama!


Huaahuahahah Kyaaa aaaa huaaaa

EXO K EXO M…

Para fans tak henti hentinya menyorkan nama Boyband baru SM ent ini …

Hari ini adalah Showcase Pertama EXO di Korea , sekarang mereka resmi "DEBUT" setelah sekian lama menjadi trainee..

**LUHAN POV~**

Teriakan para fans ini bikin teliingaku sakit (sambil nutup telinga )

Sepertinya aku satu satunya orang yang merasa kurang senang dengan showcase dan urusan debut ini , aku tidak sendang karena ada satu alas an yang membuatku gelisah …

**Luhan POV end ~~ **

BERSULAAAAANG ~~~ cling ,,,,

Member EXO terlihat sangat senang karena akhirnya mereka resmi debut..

Member EXO k dan EXO m mengadakan pesta kecil di Dorm untuk merayakan debut mereka di KOREA

"akhirnya perjuangan kita selama jadi trainee ga sia sia" kata D.O sambil senyum senyum

"ne .. 2 hari lagi kita masih ada showcase di China .. jadi tetap semangat ! Hwaiting!" kata Kai dengan semangat 45 ..

"hei hei.. showcase di China saatnya kami EXO m yang bersinar , kalian sudah cukup dapat banyak teriakan dan perhatian dari fans disini" Kris yang mabuk karena kebanyakan minum bir ikut ikutan

"hey Kris , kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu , walaupun kita terbagi ke sub grup , tapi kita tetap satu , ga ada perbedaan " Tao menasehati kris yang setengah sadar

Perbincangan para member berlanjut sampai larut malam .. tapi sepertinya mereka belum berniat untuk menyudahi acara mereka..

**LUHAN POV~**

Dari tadi aku memandangi kaleng beer ku ..

Aku bahkan tidak berbicara sepatah katapun dari tadi

SREEEEEEK~~~(bunyi pintu dibuka hehe)

" wah maaf ya hyungdeul aku telat . . tadi aku lagi telefonan sama keluarga ku jadi .. begitu deh hehehe" kata Sehun ..

Sehun langsung mengambil t4 duduk disamping "kekasihnya" LUHAN ,, yang keliatan ga lagi bersemangat..

"suit suit Sehun .. kau tau ,, istrimu kesepian dari tadi , kau sih pake acara telat " Kris yang lagi dibawah pengaruh alcohol ngomong se enaknya bikin aku tambah bete'

" oh ,, ya ? " sehun langsung memanglingkan wajahnya kea rah ku

"Luhan .. kau baik baik saja kan ?" Tanya sehun kepada ku

"ya I'm Fine" jawabku singkat

"tapi Hanniee kau terlihat kurang baik, apa kau sakit , kita masih ada showcase di china 2 hari lagi , kalau kau drop bisa gawat. ? " sehun semakin khawatir melihat tingkah ku

"ngak , aku ga papa kok" ak semakin males ngejawab pertanyaanya

Tiba tiba suara Chanyeol muncul "Kau takut pisah dengan sehun kan ? kau dan sehun akan dipisahkan oleh batas Negara dan lautan untuk selamanya setelas showcase di china "

Mendengar kata kata Chanyeol tubuh ku sejenak mematung , aku tak tahan membendung air mata ku lagi ., aku berdiri dan pergi dari ruangan itu ,

**LUHAN POV end~ **

Semua member jadi heran ..

Xiumin yang tau bagaimana perasaan ku langsung Nge Jewer telinga Chanyeol dan ngomelin dia pake gaya MAMAH DEDEH ~ hueeeehehehe

"Sehun~ cepat kejar istrimu !" perintah D.O

"ne !" sehun langsung bangkit dan berlari menyusul luhan

Ternyata dugaan Sehun benar , luhan sedang menagis di Kamar nya (ceritanya Sehun & luhan itu sekamar kekekekeke*ketawasetan)

"luhan"~~ sehun menghampiri kekasinya yang sedang menangis dengan perlahan

**SEHUN POV ~**

Aku tak tau apa yang harus kulakukan pada luhan , hatinya begitu hanccur kalau sudah menyangkut masalah ini ,,, kami sudah berkali kali membahas ini sebelumnya ,, aku pun tak mau berpisah dengan nya tapi ,,

Tapi kami pasti akan bertemu kembali di comeback selanjutnya atau paling buruk di pembuatan album selanjutnya

"hannnieee .. sudah lah .. jangan difikirkan lagi masalah seperti ini " aku berusaha menenangkan hannie ku

Luhan berbalik dan memandang kea rah ku .. ak mendekatinya dan naik ke atas ranjang nya … Luhan langsung memeluk ku erat , menyandarkan wajahnya di dada ku, aku dapat merasakan detak jantungnya yang berdetak begitu cepat ..

Aku terus berusaha menenangkannya , aku mengusap punggung nya lembut ..

Akhirnya suara isakan dari mulutnya berhenti , luhan mengangkat wajahnya yang dari tadi disandarkan di dada ku ..

ku genggam tangannya perlahan , ku usap air mata yang membasahi pipi namja cantik ku dengan lembut ,

"a . aaa. Aku hanya tak mau kita berpisah Hunnnieee " (Luhan biasa manggil sehun :Hunnieee begitu sebaliknya XD #karangan author)

"apa yang kau katakan ? kita tidak akan berpisah , aku akan selalu ada disamping mu , aku akan selalu menjaga mu sayang"

"tapi .. setelah showcase di china ,, kita akan berpisah" sehun berkata dengan lirih

Aku sontak terdiam .. tidak tau apa yang harus ku katakan , karena memang itu kenyataan yang akan terjadi

"bagaimanapun aku akan jadi namja chingu mu~~ kita kan masih bisa berkomunikasi via telefon , aku akan mengirim mu SMS setiap hari .. kita juga bisa chating dan web cam web cam an"aku terus berusaha menenagkan Luhan Kecil ku

"tapi kita akan tetap berpisah"! tiba tiba luhan kembali menangis , kali ini tangisan nya lebih keras dari sebelumnya , aku tau dia sangat sedih ,aku pun begitu .

Tanpa komando aku langsung menarik badan mungilnya dan menyeka dagu Luhan dengan jari ku .

Kali ini kami hanya berjarak 3 CM (omo!) aku terus menatap kedalam mata luhan yang masih berkaca kaca , lalu kupejam kan mata ku dan… ku kecup bibir luhan perlahan ,

Luhan yang sudah lemas karena dari tadi menangis hanya bisa pasrah..

Ku tuntaskan adegan "Kissing" kami dengan sedikit menggit bibir bagian bawah luhan dengan lembut.

Akhirnya air mata berhenti dari mata indah nya .

Wajah Luhan kekasih ku terlihat memerah , dan dia tersenyum kecil . melihat keadaan kekasihku yang sudah membaik aku pun merasa lega ~~ ah~~

Malam itu luhan tidur di pelukan ku , dia tidak melepaskan pelukannya dan terus menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada ku ….

**KEESOKAN PAGINYA**

Aku perlahan terbangu .. meraba raba sebelah ku tapi luhan sudah tidak ada ..

Jam menunjukan puku; 07:30 ,, yah Luhan memang terbiasa bagun pagi , karena dialah yang bertugas memasak makan pagi kami ..

Aku bangun dan mencuci muka ku .. dan Segera menuju dapur , terlihat Luhan sedang sibuk memasak .. diam diam aku berjalan mendekatinya dari belakang dan memeluk pinggang nya .. Luhan terlihat sangat Kaget dengan perlakuan ku .. tapi dia langsung tersenyum saat mengetahui itu aku ..

Aku sandarkan wajah ku di Bagu mungil milik luhan ,,tiba tiba luhan menciup pipi ku .. melihat tingkahnya aku jadi "terpancing" huhahaha

"ak langsung menangkap bibirnya dan memberinya morning kiss , lidah ku sudah tidak sabar menyusuri rongga mulut luhan , akhirnya aku mendapatkan akses untuk menyusurinya , sesekali aku mengigit bibir luhan sehingga dia mengerang ke sakitan ..

Sekita 5 menit kami berciuman ,, dan kehabisan nafas .. akhirnya aku melepas nya ..

Wajah luhan langsung memerah dan senyum manis nya begitu menggoda semakin menambah ke"UNYU"an nya ..

Tiba Tiba terdengar suara tepuk Tangan ..

"Prok prok prok proooook"….

Alangkah terkejutnya kami saat semua member sudah duduk di meja makan yang bertempat tidak jauh dari t4 Luhan memasak ,,

Dalam hati aku berteriak " TIDAAAAK MEREKA MELIHAT ADEGAN PANAS KAMI" ….  
semua member bersorak .. hahaha Suit suittt .. sudah baikan nihhh …

Aku dan luhan masih mematung dalam posisi berpelukan dari belakang~~

*facepalm

Tiba tiba bunyi panic terdengar .. kretek kretek yaa masakan nya sudah matang" luhan bersorak memecah keheningan XD *lebaiiii

Makan selesai ~~

Huaaahh kenyanggg ~~ para member memuji luhan karena masakan nya yang begitu enak …

"luhan , kau sangat pintar memasak ,, lebih baik kau jadi koki daripada jadi penyanyi " "sehun pasti senang dapat istri spert mu " yaa bgitulah komentar para member ,, Luhan dan aku Cuma bisa senyum senyum"

**SEHUN POV end**

Siang nya para member berlatih di ruang latihan SM ent

Semua member terlihat begitu bersemangat .. sehun tak henti hentinya memandangi luhan yang sedang latihan

Selesai latihan ~~~

Luhan menghampiri sehun ..

"Hunnie ah~~ ayo kita jalan jalan ,, kamu bawa aku keliling korea (dikira korea kecil kali) keliling Seoul , hari ini kan hari terakir ku di korea jadi~~ ak ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan mu" Luhan memasang aegyo unyu nnyuu nyaa ..

Aku benar benar tidak tahan … ak meleleh ,,,

Dengan semangat aku menjawab "OKE Hannnieee ku ,, apa pun untuk mu"

"bruummmmm" sehun meng gas MOGE (motor gede nya) kea rah luhan yang sudah menunggu ,,

"pakai ini ya hanniee biar selamat , Safety first" Sehun memasangkan helm ke kepala Luhan ..

"click" biar selamat (#ala ala iklan helem gitu la~~)

Sepanjang perjalanan luhan memeluk Sehun erat .. membuat Sehun semakin merinding disko ~ disandarkan nya kepalanya di punggung sehun yang sedikit bidang ,,,'

Mereka berhenti di sebuah taman dideka sungai Nil #ehhhh emang di india? #sungai Han .. terlihat pantulan lampu gedung kota seoul menambah Susana romantic ..

"luhan aku pasti merindukan mu ..

"sehun ah~~ aku juga .. akan sangaat sangat merindukan mu"

"Luhan berjanjilah kan akan selalu ada di hati ku ~ aku akan rindu Aegyo mu ! rengekan dan muka cemberut mu! Dan sikecil punya mu~~" #sehun ketawa evil

luhan langsung cemberut dan wajah nya memerah bikin tambah imut2

"hemphh Sehun ,,, kamuu ,, ahhh memalukan .." luhan jadi salah tingkah

Sehun langsung berdiri dihadapan Luhan dan menarik tangan luhan lalu meletakkan di dadanya sehun ,,

"hanniieeee kamu harus beranji akan selalu ada di hati ku " memasang wajah serius

Luhan tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan " ne Hunniee" masang wajah polos

Lalu luhan memejamkan matanya .. member isyarat pada sehun untuk "give him an awesome kiss"

Yaa sehun pasti ga akan nolak kesempatan untuk menguasai bibir merah Luhan.. kekekeke

Segera dilahapnya bibir mungil itu ,, dan begitulah yang terjadi #admin ga puny aide lagi maklum amatiran

They Both have a beautiful Nite

**PERJALANAN PULANG ke dorm **

Luhan ketiduran di punggung Sehun .. sehu tak tega membangunkan kekasihnya yang sedang tidur dengan tampang Angel nyaa~ ya sehun menggendong kekasihnya perlahan #ala sinetron2 gitu

Sekarang pukul 12:15AM

Sesampai di kamar Sehun meletakan tubuh mungil kekasihny di atas ranjang , Sehun memang pria yang baik dia melepaaskan jaket, sepatu , kaos kaki luhan tanpa membangunkan nya ,, #hebaaaaat

Sehun bersiap untuk tidur, dia berbaring di samping luhan , memandangi wajah luhan yang kelihatan letih , lalu Sehun mengusap piipi mulus luhan dengan lembut

Dan bergumam "argh kau membuat ku gila Hannie,,, kau bergitu menggodaaa,, aku saayang kamu"  
spontan Sehun mengecup bibir luhan #LAGI?

Chu~~~~~ luhan sedikit mendesah "AH~~" tapi masih dalam keadaan tidur ..

Merasa tidak cukup ,, jari jari Sehun mulai menggila ,, meraba setiap sudut tubuh luhan dan melucuti seluruh pakaian kekasihnya hingga akhrinya semuanya lepas tanpa sedikitpun membangunkan Luhan (#Heran ,, ni orang tidur apa mati?)

Melihat tubuh polos Luhan ,, sehun langsung "ON" dan melepas satu persatu pakaian nya ..

Sehun mulai Menelusuri setiap lekuk tubuh luhan dengan bibirnya sambil memberikan KISS MARK nyaa Luhan sesekali meng erang tapi dia tetap tidur (bahhh?)

Dan akhirnya terjadilah kejadian itu ~~~ (#READER BAYANGIN SENDIRI AJA YAH … admin ga kuat nulis nyaa … admin masih kecil :P - Luhan sehun Berkata (wkkwkw) "ah masih kecil tapi udah berani bikin beginian)

**KEESOKAN PAGINYA**

Pukul O6:34 AM

Sehun masih tertidur pulas ditutupi selimut .. begitupun luhan .. terlihat sedikit noda akibat aktivitas Sehun semalam (#luhan tetap ga baangun dari tidurnya biar udah di apa apain ,,kayaknya dia bener2 mati)

Perlahan Luhan terbangun dan alangkah terkejutnya saat mendapati dirinya dalam keadaan 'NAKED" dan sedikit merasa "NYERI" di bagian belakang nyaaaa~~

Luhan melihat kearah Sehun yang masih tidur yg juga masih dalam keadaan Polos ,,

"sehuuuN! Luha teriak

"apa yang kau lakukan "

Sehun langsung bangun … " ah~~ tidak XD aku Cuma sedikit bermain ,, ini semua salah mu .. mengapa dirimu begitu menggooooda ~aku kan jadi ga tahan."

Wajah luhan memerah ,,"tapi kan ,, kau bisa bangun kan aku . jadi kita bisa lakukan berdua" luhan berkaata dengan malu sambil monyong2

Sehun tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Kekasihnyaa " hahah kau ini ,,, lain kali ya ,, ak berjanji kita akan melakukan nya berdua"

Sehun langusng Mencium Luhan #LAGI LAGI LAGI

Masih dalam keadaan kissing "terimakasih sayang ku Hannie ku kau membuat ku bahagia" Sehun menggoda..

Luhan memeluk Sehun dengan erat

Tiba tiba ~~~

"HEY Luhan sehun cepat bangun kita musti buru2 ke bandara ~~ hari ini kita ke china ." Xiumin maen nyelonong masuk kamar orang .. Alhasil Xiumin melihat dengan jelas Luhan dan Sehun yang lagi berpelukan dalam keadaan "NAKED" sedikit ditutupi selimut"

OMO! Wahhh maaf ~~ (sambil tutup mata"

Kalian lanjutkan saja dulu ,, ingat jam 9 kita sudah harus berangkat ~~ (langsung kabur)

LUHAN dan SEHUN Cuma bisa bengong ,, untuk kesekian kalinya "aktivitas" mereka terlihat oleh member lain ..

**SAmpai di CHINA**

"sehun aku takut, begitu banyak fans disana" rengek Luhan manja

"genggam tangan ku Hannie" sehun menjawab dengan serius

Mereka berjalan melewati fans sambil berpegangan tangan ~~~~

_**SHOW CASE di china berlangsung**_

MC kasih pertanyaan tentang Sehun ke Luhan ~~

"LUhan bagai mana perasaan mu saaat bertemu dengan Sehun" ?

Para fans berteriak "HUNHAN HUNHAN"! dalam hati luhan berkata "sial dari maana mereka tahu hubungan kami ?"

Luhan menjawab dengan ragu' " hmm sama seperti member lain ,, saat pertama dia begitu tetutup ,, tapi lama ke lamaan ak dapat melihat sisi playful nya" sambil menatap Sehun

Sehun keliatan senyam senyum karena ga mengerti apa yg luhan dan mc omongin soalnya mereka ngomongg pake bahasa china

**SHOW CASE END**

**Saatnya perpisaahan**

**DIBANDARA**

Semua member berpelukan ,, mengucapkan salam perpisahaan

"sehun~~ jaga dirimu ,, maaf ak tidak bisa merawat mu lagi ~" mata berkaca kaca

"apa katamu ? km yang harus menjaga diri ,, kamu yang sering sakit" mengacak rambut Luhan dan tersenyum

"baik baik disini " wink~~ sehun senyum

"nee" luhan tersenyum malu ~~

Perlahan sosok sehun semakin menjauh pergi ~~

Luhan menitik kan air matanya …

Dia sempat melambaikan tangannya ke pesawat sehun pas Take Of f sbgai tannda perpisahan ,,

Semua member EXO M kembali ke dorm mereka di CHINA

Luhan senyum2 liat foto Sehun dan dia yang diambil saat diblakang panggung tadi…

"SEHUN.. kau masih meninggalkan rasa nyeri nya di ttubuh ku ,, kiss mark kamu juga belom hilang" kata sehun sambil senyum senyummm

Hauuauauauaua akhinrnyaa selesai

FF pertama admin XD

Ahhahaha semoga sukaa ,,,

Lg terobsesi sama HUN HAN ~~ yeahh

What do u think ?


End file.
